


Heroes In Hellas

by Guard1ans, PhenomJak



Series: Students to Heroes [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel
Genre: Alive!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guard1ans/pseuds/Guard1ans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomJak/pseuds/PhenomJak
Summary: Its a blistering summer as finals finish for SFIT. As the semester comes to a close, Tony surprises Connor and the team with a trip to Greece. But problems soon begin to arise as well as secrets his mother did not want her child to know. As Connor fights with this new identity and his crippling new mental problems things become worse and worse as the unthinkable happens. The norse aren’t the only gods around and Olympus is starting to bear its teeth once more.There is a new god that has yet to come to his potential.The god of heroes





	1. Chapter 1

"Sweet Zeus and I thought New York got hot." Connor Hawkings moaned as he face planted on to his work station at the lab. He just got back from class and going from air conditioned class room to air condition class room was becoming a nightmare.

"Could be worse." Piper commented as she turned a page in her book. She was starting a trend of looking flawless even in the worse heat wave San Fransokyo has ever seen. She was in a simple halter top and brown over shirt with pants to match and beaded sandals. Her now usual daisy head band was bright and vibrant.

"No...No, it really couldn't."

"It could. We could be in the southern United States."

"I really need to make you stop going to the library." The telekinetic groaned.

In reply she stuck her tongue out at him and continued to read. Connor peeled himself off of the work station and studied some new plans he and the Hamada brothers had drawn up.

"Oh would Dad turn green with envy if he saw what we were planning to build. Oh this will be glorious."

"Are you planning on building a giant robot?"

"No!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't turn green. How can he turn green from envy anyway?"

"It's an expression. I think it's from Shakespeare."

He then picked up his safety googles and his soldering kit and began to work on a fresh circuit board. Completely absorbed into his work he didn't hear the lab door open and footsteps. He didn't notice Piper getting up from her seat and getting out of the way.

What he did hear was the whine of a repulsor charging.

At once, his brain went into action and he slammed opened a drawer containing a few freezing chem balls, grabbed one and turned around, throwing it.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice yelled as the chem ball froze the floor below his birth father, in his civilian clothes and one arm in armor, slipped on the ice and landed flat onto his back.

He blinked.

"Dad?"

"Jesus, you trying to throw out my back, kid?" The billionaire asked, trying to get up.

"It was just a joke!"

"How was that a joke?!"

"It was a lot cooler that coming in and saying hi and I don't do not cool...pun not intended." Tony replied, trying to flip over and having a bit of success and he got off the ice patch. Piper was giggling furiously.

"And I thought Widow was paranoid."

The billionaire dusted himself off and turned around towards his godson.

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is did you?"

The telekinetic blinked.

"...Tuesday? I don't know, I've been in and out of classrooms all morning."

Tony face palmed and grabbed his son by the arm.

"I swear. Do you have any social graces? How do you forget this day of all days. I remembered and I don't usually care about the date." The man grumbled taking him out of the lab, Piper following.

"What day!"

Then it dawned on him.

He was 18 as of 7:25 this morning.

"...My birthday."

"I'm going to blame the heat for that mess up." Tony stated as they went to the parking lot.

"Okay so I'm 18, great. Not that big of a milestone."

Then his jaw dropped. In two of the parking spots were motorcycles. Steve was on his classic Harley-Davidson and smiled as he saw the two approach.

"Well, you won't be taking the bus anymore." Tony grinned.

"Happy birthday, Connor."

The telekinetic lost his voice and simply stared at the machine. It was a classic, looked like the captain's, had two seats, and looked damn beautiful in the sunlight.

"I think he likes it." The captain observed.

"He better. Took me months to find the perfect one."

"That's because you wouldn't know a good cycle from a hole in your head."

"Hey! I'm more into cars, okay!" Tony snapped.

"Shut up you two and take the lover's quarrel elsewhere." Connor murmured, not taking his eyes off of the motorcycle.

Piper snorted.

"We've been planning this for at least a week now. Cap's the one that suggested you get some wheels." She explained.

"Oh sweet pantheon, I'm glad he did. It looks amazing."

Tony cleared his throat.

"And....since summer vacation is coming up...."

He produced a pamphlet and handed it to the psychic.

"I think it's about time you saw the country your mother loved."

"WE'RE GOING TO GREECE?!" The entire team shouted as they got back to the lab. Connor with an uncharacteristic smile on his face and a spring in his step, leaned back into his chair hands behind his head.

"That's right. One whole month of my mother's homeland in June. Away from San Fran and away from this freaking heat." The psychic replied.

"The perfect time of year too."

"Dude...I've been there. The food is beyond worth going for." Fred said. 

"We got a villa there.I need to check if my passport is up to date."

"You think Aunt Cass is going to let us get out of the country for an entire month?" Hiro asked his brother.

"That...is an excellent question." Tadashi replied.

"OH! I've always wanted to go to Europe!" Honey squealed.

"My family only goes down to see family in Mexico once year. I'd need to get a bit more paperwork, but I've done the process before."

"Never really been out of the country before." Wasabi commented.

"I was born in Korea before my parents moved here. They know stuff about this kind of thing. Long as you're paying for it, Shark. I'm down."

"Funny, Wheels, but one thing I do know is that until this heat wave stops, we won't need anyone to cover for us. Everything has been so silent that I think the criminals decided that its too hot to commit crimes. Also I made a note to figure out cooling systems for summer suits, just in case this happened again."

"Great plan." The youngest Hamada replied.

"We'll compare notes and I'll see what the printer can make."

The elder Hamada sighed and crossed his arms. He felt like he had two little brothers sometimes with the way these two talked. Then he turned to look out of the window. Captain America and Stark? What are they doing here? Tony he can believe, the captain however was a bit of a stretch. Tadashi slipped out of the conversations about traveling and headed to the door. He barely opened it and crouched down. He instantly paled at what he heard.

"You sure getting the kids out of the country is going to make this easier?"

"Hawkings is going to be gunning for me and from what I've learned from the team here, he's willing to pull out any stops to get what he wants, even hurting his own family." The billionaire replied.

"I don't even want to think about how he managed to get out of there! Stupid Ultron units, I told Pym those were a bad idea."

"Actually you didn't." Steve pointed out.

"You were all for the idea."

The door fell away and Tadashi landed on his back. Above him were the captain, smirking and raising an eyebrow, and Stark with a serious look on his face.

"Hi." The elder Hamada greeted.

"How much did you hear?" Stark asked him.

Tadashi sighed, he was horrible at lying.

"Enough to be very concerned." He admitted.

Tony face palmed and the captain helped him up before shutting the door.

"Then you know this trip has an ulterior motive."

"Are you serious? Hawkings managed to get out of Prison 42?" The elder Hamada asked.

"...Yes." The billionaire admited.

"Turns out he's a lot more dangerous without a suit....And this time none of you are getting involved."

Tadashi merely nodded.

"I understand. I was almost on the receiving end of his....madness and Hiro was too."

The elder Hamada shivered at the memory.

"Good, I see you're the brother with sense." Stark replied.

"...You also realize that to make sure you guys are safe...that you can't tell them, right? Not unless you have to."

Tadashi nodded.

"I completely agree....Though I'm not fond of lying to my brother...I will do it for his safety."

"Good....Though just to be safe, pack up your gear."

"I think Connor would've suggested that anyway." Tadashi told him.

"Wouldn't really be too surprising."

"Well, hope for the best, prepare for the worse." Stark said shrugging.

"Best get back in there before they notice...and don't worry, your Aunt Cass will be in the best of care while you two are gone."

"Thanks. Hopefully she'll be fine with letting Hiro and me even leave the country in the first place, though."

Tony laughed.

"You're young, you'll figure it out. Tell her you're interning for me. I'll back you up."

"Alright. Thanks again."

Steve gave Tony a smirk.

"I suggest you keep it to yourself, peanut gallery."

Tadashi came back in and stopped short, nearly running into his brother.

"So....what'cha talking to Stark for?" Hiro asked coyly, looking down at his nails.

"...So I take it you heard everything?" Tadashi asked.

"About the tail end of it....Is he really out?"

"...Yes...and we are going to do what Stark asks and get out of the country for a while." Tadashi replied.

"And I don't want a word of this told to anyone unless it's necessary, got it?

"Nope. Got it."

Tadashi frowned at the tone. It was the same tone he used when he was lying about bot fighting.

"Hiro...." He warned.

"This is bigger than us. Let the Avengers handle it."

"You know what this means right?" Honey asked as she and Piper grasped hands.

Everyone on instinct plug their ears.

"SHOPPING!" The girls squealed.

"Sweet Zeus will you stop that!" Connor snapped.

"I like my eardrums."

Tadashi sighed.

"How about we pretend that we didn't hear it and act like this is a normal vacation?"

"Alright, fine. First scent of trouble and we're spilling it."

"...I can live with that."


	2. Trouble right on the plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel Fred has hidden talents.

"Ah....this is the life." Wasabi said, sighing and sitting back into the reclining airplane seat.

"Dude, Stark's plane is much bigger than ours." Fred commented.

Piper merely chewed her gum and rested her head on Connor's shoulder.

"Never been fond of these planes." Piper muttered to him as she looked down at her phone.

"Yeah, I know, Pipe." Con muttered back.

"...but can't exactly take a train, ya know. Ow!" 

Piper elbowed him in the chest.

Then the psychic heard a sound he dreaded. The sound of inflation.

"Hamada! Brat! I thought I told you to leave the marshmallow at home!"

Hiro and Tadashi stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well...." The younger brother started to say.

"You never know when you'll need a health care companion." The older finished for him.

Piper smiled.

"Yay! Mr. Marshmallow!" She cried as the robot waddled in from the cargo hold.

"Hello."

The robot waved. Connor scowled.

"Fine....but having him out on the street will make people notice."

"No problem! I brought plenty of clothes. We'll just dress him up." Hiro told him confidently.

Honey's eyes glowed at the idea.

"And come on, Baymax is part of the team." The older Hamada replied.

Connor grunted.

"Like I said before, the robot is way too personal for my tastes. Long as you keeped him charged, we won't have problems."

The psychic shuddered at the memory of the last time the robot was at low battery.

"Dude...that was hilarious. He had you like a ragdoll, man!" Fred said, snickering at the memory.

"Shut. It." The psychic growled and looked out the airplane window.

"...So that's Athens huh? The city of knowledge....I don't know why...but it kinda feels like I'm coming home."

He smiled a bit.

Then jumped out of his skin and something hard and heavy hit the plane. The private plane instantly rocked, sending almost everyone not in a seat to the floor.

"Not again." Connor groaned and ran to the cockpit

"Pilot, what the hell is going on!" The psychic demanded.

"I don't know sir!" The man answered.

"Great, that makes two of us."

He turned.

"Everyone okay?"

"Shaken up but we're fine." Tadashi answered, arms protectively around Hiro as he looked up.

"Connor, look out!" The elder Hamada shouted.

Connor quickly looked behind him. The pilot was standing and had a knife.

"Come back to us, patron!" He screamed in greek as he brought the knife down, only for it to stop mid air.

"Seriously. Where does dad get his employees, a school for idiots?" Connor taunted as he held the man telekinetically back before giving him a punch in the gut sending him to the ground.

"Great...we're out a pilot."

Fred stood up.

"No worries bros, I got this." The mascot announced as he strode up the cockpit.

"Okay...How?" The psychic asked as he got out of the other guy's way.

"Please, I've been flying since I was 10. My dad taught me. Even got a license." Fred said proudly, fishing out his wallet to show Connor.

"...Holy...mother....you're not joking."

"Nope."

The mascot picked up the head set and placed it on his own head.

"Whoa....'Cording to these readings...we're being suspended by something. I won't be able to get us to land unless we get what's on us off."

"Not going to be a problem. I can fly at these kinds of altitudes. And I've been meaning to try out a new trick."

He got out of the cockpit.

"Pipe, get on the computer and get ready to open the hatch. Anyone wanting some air, get on your suits, and someone keep an eye on the crazy pilot."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Tadashi volunteered.

"Fighting in over a thousand feet? I'm in." Gogo said, smiling.

"Guys, I don't know about this." Wasabi stated.

"What if you guys fall?"

"I've nearly fallen off the Empire State building. I can handle this. Besides..."

He tapped the bottom of his shoes.

"Magnet boots."

"...Oh."

"We'll be fine. You can stay with the guy who tried to kill me, Sushi."

Tadashi face palmed and Wasabi got even more nervous.

"Okay fine, I'll go out too!" The large student snapped.

"Alright, so it'll be me, Wheels and Sushi."

"Stop calling me that!"

"And get that knife, last thing we want is all of us in the hospital."

The three of them went to the cargo hold where nine collumns of black waited for them, upright and strapped to the side of the hold. Each with stripe of color corisponding to the hero's color. Wasabi's a dark green, Gogo's a neon yellow, and Connor's a silver. The psychic was just about to open his up when he heard rustling and...meowing? He turned around to the various bags on teh other side and in between Honey's suitcases(a selection of bright yellow metal ones with lemon slices) and Piper's (a simple white leather set with flowers on the zippers) was a familar cat carrier.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Did we bring the kitchen sink too! Piper!"

She poked her head through the door way.

"Really? You had to bring the cat."

"Well...."

Connor held up a hand for her to stop.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Let's just get this thing off of us and get on the ground."

He opened his pod and put on his heroing gear along with the others.

"You two ready?" Paradox asked.

"Heck yeah!" Gogo shouted.

Wasabi gulped and picked up his hover disk.

"Woman up, we were probably going to have to do this eventually." The speed demon told the laser enthusiast.

"That doesn't make this any easier!" Wasabi snapped back.

Paradox merely rolled his eyes and connected the disk to his foot.

"Parkour, you know what to do."

"Got it! Opening the door now!"

"Going to warn you two now." Paradox told them.

"It's one hell of a rush."

"This is gonna be fun." Gogo said, smirking.

"We're going to die." Wasabi muttered.

The airplane opened up and all three of them dove into the sky. Paradox quickly righted himself and looked up.

"Helicopters?!"

The black flying machines looked military issue as it held onto the plane. At once Paradox kicked his hover disk into high gear and went up to the helicopter's door.

"Hey! Get off the airplane and we might not have words." Paradox shouted with his speaker in his mother's language.

The door slammed open to reveal several men and women in white robes, each of them looking very suprised.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Wasabi, cut the cord!"

Wasabi drew out one of his laser blades, and sliced right through the cord, which was attached to the giant electromagnet holding the plane.

Paradox waved goodbye before giving the helicopter a telekinentic push away.

"Our patron must be returned!" One of them screamed in the helicopter, producing a rifle.

"Oh...sugar honey iced tea. I can't stop bullets. Delphi, password Ouroboros times 4!"

From a pouch on his belt, he produced four metal cross shapes and threw them at the robed people, each flew to one of them and produced a set of laser like handcuffs on each of their wrists, each making a perfect infinity symbol. Paradox then made a grab for the dropped rifle with his power and threw it into the open ocean.

"Let's not meet again. Gogo, you do the honors."

"With pleasure." She said, as she detached one of her wheels.

She thren threw it at the helicopter's tail rotor, destroying it, and causing the helicopter to spin wildly.

"Bug's off, Fred. Get ready to land."

"You got it dude."

The three heroes headed back into the plane's cargo hold.


	3. Doomed from the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe this isn’t he greatest fic but I love Piper and Connor okay!

"You guys, I am going to pretend this is a freak accident and that we won't have anymore trouble. If I am completely wrong, feel free to hit me." Connor announced.

"I'm tempted to do that now." Hiro muttered, putting his suitcase on the bed.

Tadashi gave his brother a look. They were all settling into the villa Fred's parents owned. They would be staying there for a week before heading to the coast and then finally to Chios, Connor's mother's birthplace.

"Well, I'd feel a little better about it if I knew what they said. You are the one that knows greek." The older Hamada pointed out.

"....They said something about bringing back their patron. Which the only thing I can think of would be Athena. She used to be considered the patron of Athens back when it was a city state. My mom was named after her." Connor explained as he unpacked.

"Connor...You aren't being honest. You're worried." Tadashi said in his older brother tone as he walked up behind the other boy and gave the telekentic's shoulder a squeeze.

The psychic froze and his shoulders sagged.

"I-"

"Gah! Mochi?!" Hiro cried as he snapped open his suitcase to reveal the fat calico just snoozing on his favorite SFIT sweatshirt.

Both of the older boys spun around to see the cat.

"How did he even get in there! Does Aunt Cass know? Oh crap, I need to call her!" The older Hamada cried as he ran out of the room. Connor sighed in relief at the sudden exit and continued to unpack.

_”Mom, why don't we ever go to Greece?" A young Connor Hawkings asked as he watched his mother work at her desk._

"Well, Honey. There are some very bad people there. People that think that if someone with a very special bloodline were to be sacrificed, their god would return. Of course, according to ancient records, our ancestors never partook in human sacrifice, but records can be altered or somethings may never have been recorded at all. History isn't as clean cut as math or science. You can't control the variables of time or location when you're hunting for artifacts. We are talking about the civilzation that invented math, science, and indoor plumbing. They knew the value of knowledge and I wouldn't be surprised if they censored themselves to be seen in a positive light."

_"...Does that mean the bad people want you?"_

_"...No...well, sort of...I'll tell you the whole story when you're older. It's something little gods like you shouldn't worry about until you're much bigger and strong like Zeus." Athena Hawkings told him, giving his hair a good ruffle._

_Her son giggled._

_"Stop it! That tickles!" He cried._

_"Oh it does? Then maybe I should do some more!"_

_She picked him up by the waist and started to tickle him._

Connor's shoulders slumped even more as he pulled out of a pair of socks a picture of his family. It was his mother and father looking very happy in the old mansion garden beside a replicated greek statue. He was small and in his mother's lap, his first tooth showing.

He has his mother's hair but never her curls...and he was told he had her smile.

Not much true smiling these days. Too busy with school, heroing, and upgrading...and worrying when the next nightmare will come.

Ever since he and Tadashi had escaped from Akuma Island, Connor started to have nightmares of the torture that he had been put through, thanks to Damian.

"Scan complete." A voice said from next to him. 

Connor cursed and jumped.

"Kid! Why isn't the marshmallow in its..."

Hiro was nowhere to be seen.

"Freaking brat."

He turned to the robot.

"Well? I'm listening." The psychic replied sarcasticly.

"From my data base of psychological disorders, you are experiencing a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, most likely from-"

"I know what it's from, marshmallow, no need to tell me what I don't already know." Connor interrupted the healthcare bot.

"But I swear, if you tell anyone about this, I will destroy your carbon fiber body and turn it into scrap. I don't want anyone to give me that look like I'm made of ceramic, alright? I had enough of that when my parents died."

"Aggression is a very unhealthy sign. Violence is not the answer." Baymax pointed out.

"Well, maybe it's the only way I know and like to get out stress, robot. And maybe I'm keeping secrets to maybe find out if my mom was killed in a random terrorist attack or some kind of plot. And maybe I don't care if I die doing this, Piper has got eveyone else, she'll be able to cope. I need to know who these bad men my mother warned me about are and why she never wanted to come back here."

"このやろう!" A young male voice shouted from the doorway.

Hiro looked mad. Really mad. Angrier than the psychic had ever seen him as he stormed in, shaking from pure rage.

"You....you...."

He raised his fist.

"You bastard! You don't treat my friends this way!"

The young man swung at the telekinentic's stomach. Connor hit the ground, completely suprised at the attack. The younger Hamada leapt up on the telekinentic's chest, straddling him and continued to throw punches.

"You heartless freak! You endangered us all because you didn't want your girlfriend to get sad! We trusted you! They could've died! My brother could've died!"

"Hiro, what the hell!" Tadashi shouted as he came back in. He instantly ran to the fighting and pulled the younger Hamada off the bruised psychic.

"Let go! The guy doesn't care about us except to use us as his personal dumping ground! Baymax can back me up!"

"Actually-" The robot started to say.

"I don't care if he can collaborate, didn't I teach you not to use your fists to settle something!"

"Nii-san, I said let go!" Hiro shouted as he struggled in his brother's grip.

"He deserves everything he gets, the monster!"

Connor rolled off his back and spat onto the floor, blood mixed with tears of pain. Monster? Heartless?

Was he really these things?

"Dashi, what's-Connor!" Piper cried.

"What the heck happened man!" Wasabi shouted as well.

"Oh my god!" Honey Lemon yelled.

"Hiro, what the heck?" Gogo asked, surprised.

"Dude..." Was all Fred could say.

Connor tried to stand up, only to stumble. Baymax caught the psychic easily.

"Thanks..." He quietly muttered to Baymax, as he looked back at the others.

"I...I need some time alone." He said as he pushed himself off of the robot and started to make his way past everyone, avoiding eye contact.

Baymax followed right after him, more than likely to treat his injuries.

"Hiro, what the heck has gotten into you?" Tadashi asked, setting down his brother after the psychic and healthcare companion were gone.

"He has a freaking ulterior motive, that's what! He didn't care if we all died!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen to the freaking conversation. Baymax had to have recorded it! We're only around in case he dies!"

"Hiro, calm down-" Tadashi started to say.

"I will not calm down while that heartless このやろう is under the same roof as me and the rest of us!"

The younger Hamada then stormed off. Tadashi sighed and sat down on his bed, head in his hands. Mochi on cue, lept up on his master's lap and purred.

This vacation was not going well.

Connor sat on the villa's back steps to the outdoor pool, head resting on his arms. He was crying. He hadn't cried in a long time. It really hurt to be accused like that. It hurt even more than the punches.

Guess the last time he cried was at his parents' funeral.

"There. There." Baymax said, patting his head.

"I don't want your sympathy, robot." Connor growled half heartly. He was in no mood to deal with the marshmallow right now.

"Treatment for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is love and care from family and friends." The healthcare companion stated.

"Family is all dead and Stark is in New York and as for friends...I don't play well with others."

The robot scooted around to face the psychic.

"As for your other injuries, on a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"...Ten..."

"Oh no. That is a lot of pain."

Connor raised his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"You get a lot of pain from a broken heart, Baymax. A lot of pain from a broken body too."

"There. There." The robot said again, patting his head.

"Before the interruption, you were making great progress."

Connor snorted.

"Are you a therapist too?"

"I have been programmed with many medical procedures, including physical and mental therapy."

"...Great...."

The psychic sighed and got up just as Baymax sat down. He then got in between the inflatable legs and leaned back into the robot like he was on a psychiatrist's couch.

"It's not like I have anymore pride to lose. Where do you want to start?"

"Wherever you feel the most comfortable to talk about first." The robot replied, petting the young man's head rhythmically.

"...I don't think I now deserve all of this...what Hiro said hurt me...I've never been good with people after mom and dad died...guess I was too scared to have to see another coffin...can you stop doing that?"

He yawned.

"I'm already exhausted."

"How does a coffin make you feel?"

"...Alone." He said as the tears started to flow again.

"I don't... I don't want to be alone again..."

"Do you wish to end your life?"

"...No...Not until I get my answers."

"And if your answers aren't what you're looking for?" Baymax asked, his voice turning into...his mother's?..It must be from the punches. He was hearing things again...good things.

"I... I don't know... But I won't really know what to do until then... I just want answers, even if I don't like them..." The psychic answered honestly.

"Answers may not close the wounds in your heart, my little god. Only you can. Now rest...I want you to see your homeland with fresh non tired eyes. Tempers flare up as easily as a forest fire. In time, they burn out just as quickly as they started. Extend the olive branch...they'll do the same."

"After what happened with Hiro... That might be easier said than done..." He said as he started to close his eyes.

"Let my owl guide you, little god. No situation is hopeless unless you allow it to be."

"...right...road and perseverance...and stuff."

The exhaustion finally caught up with Connor, and with the combination of Baymax's comfy body, he fell asleep.

"Baymax?" Honey Lemon called as she opened the door.

"Oh!"

Connor lightly snored as Baymax looked up and put a finger to his non existant mouth. Honey merely nodded and held the door as the healthcare companion gathered up the bruised young man and waddled inside with him in his arms.


	4. Wasn’t such a good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever get the feeling that all your plans are going to go to shit...yeah Connor is having that right now.

His dreams were quiet ones that night. His father did not appear once. Instead it felt like he cradled in a cloud. Outside the realm of his mind was a different story.

Hiro couldn't sleep. He was angry. Everyone was caring about the backstabber. He deserved every punch he got.

He could've killed his team. He could've killed his friends.

He could've killed his big brother.

The younger Hamada turned over in his bed and shut his eyes. Nope, still mad.

"Hiro, you do realize that you jumped to conculsions, right?"

His eyes snapped open to see his brother across from in the shared room, fully awake as well.

"...He still deserved it."

Tadashi raised his head.

"Are you sure?"

"You didn't hear what I heard-"

"I did, from Baymax."

The elder Hamada got up.

"And I think you both are being very stupid and very stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn." Hiro replied, pouting.

Tadashi crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"He doesn't care about us. He would've let all of us-"

"Did it ever go through you mind that since he's never had friends before, besides us, that he doesn't know how to communicate?"

Hiro blinked.

"Think about it. Being raised by a CEO like Stark, he probably barely got to spend time with him. We're lucky Aunt Cass has her shop but that's just one place. Imagine that she had shops all around the city. We would barely see her either." Tadashi explained.

"Connor had to deal with that, but instead of getting involved like when we do when we help at the cafe, he decided to become isolated. He had no one to rely on but himself. You, fortunately, never had to deal with that."

He got up and sat on Hiro's bed.

"We all have problems, his is just a little more annoying. Now, how about in the morning we all just sit down and talk about this. Frustration helps no one and we can go back to something resembling normalcy."

Hiro snickered.

"Normal? That flew out a window a long time ago."

"Oh ha ha. You know if you're having trouble sleeping you can always bunk with me."

"I haven't done that for years. I'm way too old for that."

"You just keep telling yourself that little brother."

Tadashi gave him a good hair russle before returning to his own bed.

"By the way, Cass is greatful that we found Mochi. She was wondering where he was."

The fat calico merely rolled over in his sleep.

"I'm still wondering how he got into my suitcase. How could he breathe?"

"I know humans more than I know cats. When you develop a way for him to communicate you can ask him."

"Ha. Ha. Night."

Hiro rolled over and in the early hours of the morning eventually dropped off to sleep.

"And...There!" Honey declared, placing the sun hat on top of Baymax's head. The robot was dressed in a hawaiian shirt, tiny vest, pants and something that, at one point, resembled shoes. Connor didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the marshmallow.

"Well...at least he won't reflect the sun into anyone's eyes." Tadashi commented, trying to be positive.

"Come on guys, like anyone wouldn't look twice at him. With all of these clothese he'll just look like a tourist." Piper pointed out.

"And our story if anyone asks?" Connor asked, arms still crossed.

The entire room went silent.

"Wait! I got an idea." Hiro suddenly stated, going through a few of his bags until he pulled out a marker.

"...Oh no...You are not drawing on my robot Hiro." Tadashi snapped.

"Relax. It'll wash off."

The younger Hamada took off the cap and drew a mustache on Baymax's face.

"There! Now'll we pretend he's one of our dads."

Connor face palmed.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"I do not kid. I am a robot." The healthcare companion pointed out.

"Not you."

Honey opened a window.

"It's so nice out. We should walk around before going to any really touristy things. Oh! Is that an archaeological dig?"

Connor sighed.

"Hamada, do you still have that dagger we got from that weirdo pilot?"

"Yeah. Threw it in my suitcase before we got off the plane."

"Good."

From his back pocket he pulled out an old address book.

"These addresses might be outdated but they're a list of my mother's old contacts. You guys play tourist. I'm on a mission."

"...No."

Connor looked up from the addresses.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Tadashi said as he pulled the psychic into a head lock.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"You and Hiro are going to play nice and make this a good vacation and I don't want to hear a single word against that. Isn't that right brother?"

"Okay? When did I get to be apart of your wacky family tree?"

"A lot longer than you realize."

_"...But you forget one thing, Connor....We have you and your new brother."_

The psychic's heart leapt into his throat and pulled away instantly.

"...That's something you don't want."

Baymax blinked and waddled towards his patient.

"I'm going to get that knife."

"Oh no."

Faster than that robot has ever waddled before, he made a beeline for Connor wrapping him up in a hug.

"What the-!"

"Suicide is not the answer to your Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I shall hold you until such thoughts leave your mind."

Connor froze.

"DAMN YOU ROBOT!" The psychic screeched as he started to struggle.

Everyone went silent.

"...Con...what is he talking about?" Piper asked, breaking the silence.

Connor stopped struggling.

"...I...I didn't want you to worry..."

"Worry about what? What is it?"

"...It's the thing that gives me the nightmares, Pipe. It's a sickness that makes you never forget the most terrifying moment in your life. It just keeps eating away at you until there is nothing left." The psychic explained to her.

"And if this dang hunk of scrap didn't overreact you wouldn't have to worry about it! It's my problem! Now let me go!"

"...Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Connor sighed as he slipped out of the grip.

"There isn't a cure but tranquilizers and for people who have it bad, a psych ward. Just pretend-"

In a flash, he got a knee to the stomach by Gogo.

"Woman up and admit you have a problem."

Connor hit the floor.

"Can't...do that with no air...Wheels." 

"Well be thankful it was my knee and not my wheels in a uncomfortable spot. You are a real jerk, you know that?"

"...I've been told that multiple times by multiple sources..."

Gogo popped her gum and got Piper by the arm and on the way to the door got Honey as well.

"Let's get some ice cream or someting and let him stew in his misery."

"...Can anyone tell me why...I'm the punching bag....ow..."

Tadashi and Wasabi helped him up.

"...Have you seen an actual doctor for this?" Wasabi asked.

"...No...If I did they would put me in an asylum for sure. 'Oh by the way doctor I have nightmares of my own father torturing me and forcing me to do his bidding with my tech!' Yeah that will go over realllll well. Sorry, but there isn't a special hospital for heroes to go if they have problems."

"...Run that by us again?" Fred asked.

"Doing his bidding? How?"

Connor sighed.

"My father had Callaghan work on interfaces based on my tech, and made them to be used for mind control. Through those bands....I told him everything of our plans to get him out of the armor...and when he cornered us...in the tower."

"He threatened to put the same band on Hiro if Connor and I didn't join him." Tadashi finished for him.

"That's why you started freaking out when I called you brother."

The psychic nodded, holding himself.

"Kept saying that I would have a new brother soon. Thank god Callaghan became a turn coat. I don't want to think about what would've happened."

Hiro paled.

"...Were you under it?" He asked weakly.

"...It was like drowning on land. You see everything through a haze...and when I fought back...well...you guys saw the burns. Good thing I snapped at the precise moment and the freaking armor....Guys...This is my problem and-"

"And if you say that again, Gogo might hear you and hit you somewhere a lot more painful." Tadashi warned.

All flinched at the mere thought.

"Listen. We are not going to treat you like some firework that will go off at any moment right?" The elder Hamada said looking at Wasabi and Fred as if daring them to say other wise.

"'Course not, bro!" Fred said.

"Absolutely not!" Wasabi answered.

"Though maybe after the day is over we can do some yoga. I know a few motions that might help relieave the stress. I did bring my yoga mat."

"If I wasn't desperate and had anymore pride I would say no, Wasabi. I even took up Baymax on his offer for therapy last night after the beat down...Hiro...of all the things I rag on you about..you throw a pretty damn good punch."

"Thanks...I guess?"

Tadashi scratched the back of his head.

_They made up at least..I think._

Then Connor looked up and towards the window.

"Guys...you hearing music?"

The boys carefully listened.

"Yeah, I think so." Wasabi answered.

"...Guys....ever heard the tale of the pied piper of Hamlen? Because I feel like a rat right now."

"Why?"

"Because my legs are not responding to me." Connor answered as he walked towards the entry door onto the street outside.

"Help? Because I don't think I'm going to like where they're taking me!"

"Hold on." Baymax said.

"Yeah, I kinda can't at the moment!" Conner yelled as he continued to walk, his upper body trying to grasp onto anything.

As his legs tried to take him through the door, he was able to grab the door frame and soon the music died away and he landed flat on his back.

"You know...I'm really really starting to hate Greece and I haven't even seen it yet. Feels like everything wants me dead or something."

Hiro snorted.

"I don't want to any commentary from the peanut gallery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning originally for there to be a big fight with mind controlled Tadashi and Connor with all this creepy stuff of them calling each other brother and going mainly for Hiro and Baymax...but it didn’t work.


End file.
